


K-12

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: Battle of the Bands AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band Fic, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Daishou has manipulated Kageyama their entire relationship - one that started a bit before the competition started up. Daishou got away with everything by reminding Kageyama that he's nothing without him. Catching him cheating for the upteenth time, Kageyama has had enough and upstages him. The rest of the cast, however, still wants to pummel Daishou, however.Also, Kuroo and Tsukishima don't appreciate Daisho messing with their crush.It should go without saying, but I don't own the K-12 nor Melanie Martinez.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Battle of the Bands AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. High School Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know Daishou is an okay guy? Yeah. He loves his girlfriend and is a volleyball nerd. But, he seemed to fit the bill of this fic's intended protagonist - manipulative and willing to cheat on someone he doesn't actually care about.
> 
> No, I'm not doing the whole album, sorry.

Tobio would do anything for Suguru.

Anything.

In the moments leading up to now, he was ready to throw the competition, all because Suguru said it would make him happy. 

So what if performing was his passion? Suguru said all Tobio needed was him, and he believed him.

Until now. 

Just because he needed Suguru, doesn’t mean Suguru needed him. If him fucking that woman was anything to go by.

Tobio couldn’t move. It felt like his joints locked up and his life was crumbling when he walked in on the site.

And Daishou just smiled at him.

Because what could little Tobio do? Cry? Go against Daishou’s wishes? Fight back?

No.

He couldn’t.

So he took a deep breath, looked away, and left the room. Ten paces or so away from the door, he called up Suga.

“Oh hey Kageyama! Did you decide which song you were-”

“Plan B.”

“Huh? OH you mean- oh.”

Kageyama sniffled.

“I’m gonna kill him.”

Kageyama let out a wet laugh, “Don’t.”

“Why not-”

Kageyama, with eyes set dead ahead to his dressing room where his back-up dancers were waiting on the set performance for the night.

“I’m gonna crush him myself.”

\----------------------------------

Daishou sat comfortably in his seat, awaiting Tobio’s performance. They’ve done this routine since the competition started. Daishou sleeps with a groupie, Tobio “catches” him, and he leaves without a fuss, cementing that Tobio is nothing without Suguru. 

This time, though, Suguru will see Tobio get a purposeful low-score, get sent home, and Suguru would get the fan-favorite vote after his speech about how he’s now “fighting” for his “true love” or some other famous-people bullshit. Tobio will pitch him forward in this world, set off his career.

Seeing the dancers walk up on stage, he was ready for a mediocre performance. One of the general pop songs about how he’s happy to be where he is - something the judges warned Tobio that he should stray from. 

The large screen came on, depicting Tobio in a coffin filled to the brim with roses - this was very different from the original pop plans.

He was supposed to come bounding out, happy and center stage in a horrendously pink and red outfit, complete with hearts on his cheeks.

He looked, somber in the bed of roses. A black tux and a pink and blue striped tie. Eyeliner and mascara running down his face like he’s been sobbing for hours, and his under eyes deep and purple. He looked exhausted, emotionally and physically.

His voice echoed in the quiet venue, also surprised by the somber set-up.

_ Can we just be honest? _

He sounded close to tears.

_ These are the requirements _

_ If you think you can be my one and only true love _

A pause, like a breath.

_ You must promise to love me _

_ And dammit if you fuck me _

He choked on the last two words, more tears clearly escaping his eyes. Exaggerated by the eyeliner escaping with it on his pale face.

_ Over I will rip your fucking face apart. _

His eyes opened, syphoning a gasp among the crowd. He looked anguished, broken.

He then sat up in the coffin, his back-ups offering help gently as he climbed out. Then he faced the crowd.

_ Step one, you must accept that I’m a little out my mind _

_ Step two, this is a waste if you can’t _

_ Walk me down the finish line. _

The entire time he was walking upstage, almost accusatory towards the crowd. His back-ups grappling onto his arms and shoulders like trying to pull him back.

_ Step three, give me passion _

_ Don’t make fun of my fashion _

_ Step four, give me more, give me more, more! _

At that, his back-ups all grabbed him at the same time, pulled him back as he practically shouted.

_ If you can’t handle a heart like mine, _

_ Don’t waste your time with me! _

His right arm broke free, pointing to the crowd.

_ If your not down to bleed, no _

_ Oh _

The hands grabbed his face and throat, contorted into anger.

_ If you can’t handle the choking, the biting, the loving the smothering _

_ Til you can’t handle it no more, no more _

_ Go home. _

He was jolted backwards, hands on his wrist to force him into a dainty and vulnerable position.

_ Can we just be honest? _

A pair of hands went to fix his hair.

_ These are the requirements _

He jolted away, causing the pair to slink out of sight.

_ If you think you can be my one and only true love. _

His head shot down, looking at the ground.

_ You must promise to love me, _

He shot his head up again, his entire body rigid and filled with rage.

_ And dammit, if you fuck me over _

_ I will rip your fucking face apart. _

He broke free, face now passive as hands reached for him and the coffin lifted upright, spilling the roses over the stage.

_ High school sweethearts, line up _

_ They’re trying to waste my time. _

He leaned slightly backwards, falling gently into the coffing behind him.

_ High school sweethearts, shut up _

_ If you’re not my type. _

Someone handed him a rose, ramrod straight and bright red.

_ High school sweethearts, line up _

_ They’re trying to waste my time. _

He inspected it, then shifted his eyes back to the crowd.

_ High school sweethearts, shut up _

_ If you’re not my type _ .

He stepped out of the coffin, offering his hand to a back-up who took it immediately.

_ Step five, you can’t be scared to show me off and hold my hand. _

He slunk away from the weak grasp, approaching the front of the stage once more.

_ Step six, if you can’t put in work, I don’t know what you think this fucking is. _

He sauntered over to where Daishou was sitting, crumpling the petals of the rose in his hand.

_ Step seven, this one goes to eleven, if you cheat, _

He stopped directly in front of Daishou, throwing the crumpled petals in his face, staring with disdain. The crowd gasped.

_ You will die. _

_ Die. _

He walked back to where the back-ups fawn over him, a new stance and aura about him. No longer vulnerable, but angry.

_ If you can’t handle a heart like mine, _

_ Don’t waste your time with me. _

He waved his hand, the back-ups scrambled away. He looked like a king.

_ If you're not down to bleed, no, oh _

He glared at the crowd, wrist now adorned with pink ribbon.

_ If you can't handle the choking, the biting _

_ The loving, the smothering _

_ 'Til you can't handle it no more, no more _

_ Go home. _

He pulled at the ribbon, a new back-up came by, different from the rest.

_ Can we just be honest? _

_ These are the requirements. _

They danced around each other. The rest of the Back-ups seemingly disappeared.

_ If you think you can be my one and only true love. _

_ You must promise to love me. _

The back-up dancer closed in, grasping his face gently. Tobio looked distraught. Angry but close to breaking.

_ And dammit if you fuck me over _

_ I will rip your fucking face apart. _

The rest of the back-ups separated them forcibly, all of them forging a barrier.

_ High school sweethearts, line up _

_ They're trying to waste my time _

The main back-up dancer looked to be trying to force his way over.

_ High school sweethearts, shut up _

_ If you're not my type _

He then seemed to huff and turn around, leaving.

_ High school sweethearts, line up _

_ They're trying to waste my time _

He then reappeared on the other side, where Tobio stood.

_ High school sweethearts, shut up _

_ If you're not my type. _

The ribbons suddenly pulled, leaving Tobio vulnerable again, the back-up dancers - sans the one seemingly terrorizing Tobio - disappeared themselves.

_ Could you hold me through the night? _

_ Put your lips all over my mine _

_ Salty face when I start cryin' _

The back-up dancer got uncomfortably close to Tobio. Tobio himself was crying again.

_ Could you be my first time? _

_ Eat me up like apple pie _

The back-up dropped to his knees and wrapped his arm around Tobio’s waist.

_ Make me not wanna die _

_ Love me rough and let me fly _

He got up suddenly, got close to Tobio’s face then left.

_ Get me up, yeah, get me high _

_ Tie me down, don't leave my side _

Tobio seemed to be begging now, still crying.

_ Don't be a waste of my time. _

Tobio pulled on the ribbons, imagery in the back depicted the back-up getting choked by them. Tobio fell, still crying.

_ Can we just be honest? _

_ These are the requirements _

The other back-ups ran up to him, untying him and holding his face up.

_ If you think you can be my one and only true love. _

_ You must promise to love me. _

They were doting on him, wiping his tears away, holding him like he was just broken.

_ And dammit if you fick me over  _

_ I will rip your fucking face apart. _

They raised him up, carrying him back to the coffin - this time filled with black roses.

_ High school sweethearts, line up _

_ They’re trying to waste my time. _

Tobio’s eyes closed, almost accepting it.

_ High school sweethearts, shut up _

_ If you’re not my type. _

His eyes shot open, and he started struggling.

_ High school sweethearts, line up _

_ They’re trying to waste my time. _

He broke free of their grip, them fading in the darkness and a spotlight illuminating only him as he looked out into the crowd, tear-stained face glistening beautifully, anguished but reborn. Like a formerly fallen prince, like a new king.

_ High school sweethearts, shut up _

_ If you’re not my type. _

He stared into the camera recording him as the spotlight faded.

The crowd took a beat then roared in applause. A standing ovation, people cheering and screaming. Tobio smiled when the lights came up, looking shy.

The judges, themselves standing and just now sitting down.

Ukai Keishin, known mostly as Junior, exclaimed excitedly, “Kageyama! That was-” he made hand motions and random sounds, “-Amazing! And refreshing!”

Kiyoko, calmly, smiled and nodded to this. “We expected another mindless song, why the change?”

Kageyama took a shuddering breath and wiped his face. “I was tired.”

Takeda Ittetsu looked confused, “I’m sorry?”

Kageyama cleared his throat, “There was so much of my life being controlled backstage. And I said ‘fuck it’ and gave the performance I wanted.”

Another round of applause sounded. Tobio bowed and exited the stage.

\----------------------------------

Tsukishima did not interfere with anybody's business. But, the (now, newly reborn) King had completely tricked him. He made him think he was high and mighty, and that the faces he pulled during practice was because he was holding back comments of correction to his dancers.

But that performance? It was clear that someone was controlling him, making him feel inferior and vulnerable.And the ribbons-

Dear god, he didn’t want to imagine what that meant, though he was sure he absolutely knew what it was. He looked at Kuroo from across the way, fuming in his seat, they locked eyes.

\----------------------------------

Daishou was shoved against the wall by Kuroo and Tsukishima, glaring into his soul. He was nervous, hoping the camera crew recording this would step in, but he was on his own.

“What did-”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Tsukishima interrupted.

Daishou paled. He didn’t know the blonde the best, but he knew that he would never cuss in anger until he was absolutely murderous. Even then, he’s seen the kid calmly, jokingly hold an (empty) gun to one of his bandmate’s heads before, just to make him shut up.

Kuroo, equally as scary, as it seemed the blonde and him had switched their forms of expressing anger, calmly spoke, “It’s not hard to decipher, Shitshou. Controlling? Your reputation? The rose thrown  _ specifically _ at you? Don’t act all innocent now. You know I hate liars more than anything.”

Daishou swallowed again, about to speak, interrupted by Kageyama of all people.

“Kuroo-San, Tsukishima, please don’t.”

Everyone whipped their heads up, Tsukishima looked annoyed and Kuroo tightened his grip on Daishou, sweetly smiling at Kageyama, “One, please? Just so he could feel it.”

Kageyama shook his head, “He’ll be eliminated next round anyway, he’s nothing compared to the rest of us.”

People were gaping at Kageyama’s bluntness. Laughter sounded from the right of the group, Oikawa grinned, “My Kouhai’s right. Besides, it’s almost dinner, let’s get back to the house. I feel like everyone has chosen their sides already.”

\----------------------------------

They walked in, and Daishou looked around.

“Where’s Mika?”


	2. Class Fight

“Where’s Mika?” 

Everyone twisted their heads to Daishou, a sneer appearing on their faces. Iwaizumi approached, smug and nearing murderous, “She got kicked off.”

Daishou froze, “What?”

Kindaichi came up next to Iwaizumi, “She got the lowest score, dumbass.”

Daishou realized just then, everyone hated him, and he was  _ alone _ in this environment. No doubt, everyone at home is going to see this soon. Every one of his fans is going to see how fucked up he’s been. 

He’s going to be ruined.

He whirled around, angry, heading towards to Kageyama, “You-”

His path was blocked by Kuroo and Tsukishima, glaring. He looked around and saw everyone glaring. He huffed and left to his room.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama was trying to stall going to bed. They had paired Daishou and him together on the account that they were in a relationship. That’s when Kuroo and Tsukishima approached him with an offer to bunk with them for at least the night. As they were talking Daishou came up.

“My little Tobio, aren’t you coming to bed?”

Kageyama went rigid, while Kuroo and Tsukishima already glaring in Daishou’s direction. Kuroo started, “I think the fuck-”

“You don’t control me.”

Everyone turned to Kageyama in surprise.

Daishou grew ticked off, “Control dear? What do you mean? We were-”

“You manipulated and controlled me,” Kageyama turned, eyes blazing and tears forming. “You hurt and forced me into a loveless relationship, manipulated and controlled me, and forced me into positions that I was verbally rejecting-”

“Rejecting? Oh Tobio,” Daishou shook his head like a disappointed parent, “you still did it. You act like I rap-”

“You did!” Tears were streaming, “and god did you make me feel guilty for hating every disgusting touch, for every filthy session, every-”

A slap echoed in the hallway, Kuroo was ready to kill Daishou but Tsukishima stopped him. 

Daishou spoke calmly, “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?”

Kageyma shook, holding his cheek, looking down. He was still crying.

“Now look at what you made me do, I hope you’re ready to repay me for making me do this to you. On top of disobeying me, and making Mika leave the competition.”

Kageyama took a deep breath, “Y’know what? You’re right, I need to repay you.” Looking up, Kageyama smiled at Daishou, who was confused.

Then there was the loud crack of Daishou’s nose.

The group, concerned after hearing shouting, walked into Kageyama smiling with blood on his hand and a bruising cheek, Kuroo laughing like a hyena, Tsukishima with a proud glint in his eyes and a hand covering his laughter, and Daishou holding his nose, shocked and a little frightened.

Kageyama looked at Daishou in the eyes, getting closer to his face and scaring him more, “That’s a small dose of payback. Call it the ‘Thank You’ card on the whole present.”

\----------------------------------

“Welcome back performers!” Takeda was especially excited today, “I’m sure you’re all resting from the day before, wonderful performances by Blocked In, Hyacinths in the Summer, and of course our perfect score, and show-stopping performance by Kageyama Tobio!”

There was a small round of applause via the remaining performers.

“Today, we have another song assignment, drumroll please!”

A couple people made drumroll motions and someone (Hinata) made the sound as best he could.

“First love! Now, in this one, we want the first time you ever fell for someone, and how it turned out. Never fell in love before? Sing about your expectations, or stories you’ve heard. This time, you get two weeks to produce a video with your song. Best of luck competitors!”

Everyone separated into their respective teams - or, in Kageyama’s case, he ran to retrieve his notebook to start writing.

\----------------------------------

“Hey King,” Kageyama turned to see Kuroo and Tsukishima calling him, “We each got a theory and would like you to confirm who’s right.”

Kageyama made a weird face, causing Kuroo to laugh, “nothing bad! We just wanna know if it’s harder to write this kind of song by yourself than with a band, or vice versa.”

Kageyama seriously thought for a moment, “I guess by myself. I have to stretch the experience across at least two verses, plus find a chorus to go along with both.”

“Compared to…?”

“Compared to two or three versus on different experiences and a chorus that fits all of them.”

Tsukishima then spoke up, “now, what’s the english word for volleyball?”

Kageyama stuttered and shooshed them as his face grew red and they started laughing at him. “That’s not fair! Or relevant!”

Kuroo looked at his notebook, seeing semi-neat notes for a whole video.”So, whatcha writing about?”

Kageyama snorted, “how I got in a fight over a boy at school.”

Kuroo snorted and choked on his laughter while Tsukishima said, “Excuse me?”

Kageyama snorted, “it was really dumb and pointless, and the guy didn’t even like me back.”

Kuroo spoke up this time, “I’m just surprised you got into a fight.”

Kageyama laughed loudly this time, Tsukishima and Kuroo were in awe as he calmed down and said, “I was a bad kid.”

\----------------------------------

Kageyama sat in a desk, wearing a black high school uniform, a blue band aid on his nose, and pink bandaids on his fingers. He blows a bubble, when it pops, the song starts.

_ It was the middle of class and the teacher wasn't lookin' _

_ Kelly had a fat ass and trouble was cookin' _

A close up of his eyes showed them sliding sideways, revealing Kelly and Brandon. They were played by a couple of his trusted back up dancers.

_ She had a boy wrapped around her finger tight _

_ I fell in love with him, but he wasn't in my light _

A close up of Kelly and Brandon flirting with Tobio blurry in the back, then he comes into focus and he’s discretely staring at them. 

_ The teacher gave me notes to go out and give Kelly _

_ She was kissin' Brandon, I got jelly _

Kageyama was now walking through a hall, stumbling upon Kelly and Brandon.

_ I wanted to be in her shoes for one day _

_ I just waited 'til recess to make her pay _

A close up showed a furious face, still blowing bubblegum, and crumpling the page in his hand.

_ Mommy, why do I feel sad? _

_ Should I give him away or feel this bad? _

There was a cut to Kageyama sitting at a dinner table, the same uniform still on, picking at the food in front of him. It looked like bright pink noodles and some blob of blue on top, imitating something akin to spaghetti.

_ "No, no, no, don't you choke" _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

His father appeared behind him, hand on his shoulder, you couldn’t see his face.

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

The camera panned to a blank mask on the dad’s face, completely blue.

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

The mom came walking over, 50s housewife polka dot dress, and another blank mask, but more effeminate and bathed in pink.

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) _

The mom took away the plate, replacing it with a bowl of lavender ice cream, and a small, glowing green bottle.

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

The dad let go of Kageyama, chasing after the mother as Kageyama picked up the bottle and turned it in his hand.

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) _

He pocketed it.

_ Her face was fucked up and my hands were bloody _

_ We were in the playground, things were getting muddy _

Kelly was looking up, frightened. Kageyama’s back was facing the camera, bloodied knuckles at his side.

_ The teacher broke us up after I broke her _

_ And my one true love called me a monster _

Brandon ran up to Kelly as she turned green and started puking up the pastel pink blood that decorated the surrounding area.

_ Mommy, why do I feel sad? _

_ Should I give him away or feel this bad? _

A cut to the principal’s office, Kageyama had bandages on his hands, a passive look on his face. Brandon was a little ways away and sobbing.

_ "No, no, no, don't you choke" _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

His dad was laughing with the principal. They came out and handed Kageyama a deep red slip that said DETENTION across the top.

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

The Kageyamas walked out of the school. Kids were cowering away from the trio. An ambulance passed by with it’s sirens off. Kelly’s parents were sobbing.

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) _

Once home, Kageyama’s mom brought him over a slice of lavender cake. He smiled and began eating. His parents left.

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" _

_ For the throat, for, for the throat _

He took out the bottle from earlier, only a quarter of it was gone. He smiled creepily.

_ Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) _

\----------------------------------

There was clapping in the theatre; this time a smaller, home theater that held the remaining contestants. Kageyama went on stage, dressed in the outfit from the video - like everyone else with their respective videos. He was handed a microphone.

“Kelly isn’t actually dead, but I did do something really bad and she was in the hospital for weeks after the real fight. And yes, I got off with only detention because she had started it over Brandon.”

A hand shot up, it was Hinata, “were people scared of you after?”

Kageyama blinked, “Yeah, but it wasn’t new. They were scared of me before.”

Takeda thanked him and turned to the monitor, awaiting the next entry.

\----------------------------------

“And the winner of last week’s Fan-Favorite Poll is,” Takeda paused for the drumroll, Kageyama!”

Said boy jumped in his seat, surprised. His usual pale complexion now bright red.

“Top comments include: Thank you for opening up and the amazing scene of throwing a rose in Shitshou’s face (also thanks Kuroo for this amazing nickname) from LivLafLili.”

Kageyama gave a soft smile, Kuroo snorted and Daishou looked like he tasted a lemon.

“You’re really an inspiration, and now have at least ten new fans because my friends were all watching, we love you and support you 100% from BokuAss3000.”

Kageyama now hid a smile in his hand.

“And, finally, Can we all talk about the tonal shift too? We see you cutie! Work it! From GhostofDoorusBackside.”

Kageyama blushed at the last comment, and Oikawa made a whine while Kuroo and Tsukishima both laughed at him.

\----------------------------------

Daishou stared with disdain at Kageyama, with Tsukishima glaring back at him from his side and Kuroo on the other side doing the same, but with his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders.

“You ruined my career.”

“No,” Kageyama said, “I spoke up about what you did to me.  _ You _ tried to ruin  _ me _ . And now you’re bitter it didn’t work. Get fucked Daishou.”

Daishou looked angrier than before, picked up his bag as he was escorted to the car taking him back to his regular life. He lost. 


	3. Recess

Kageyama looked around his room - Daishou had been gone for two days and not once had he entered. He wore whatever outfit they put him in, had his notebook and his phone charger in Tsukishima and Kuroo’s room, and used their PJs as his own.

He was almost glad he waited, because it was a bit of a wreck. Some of his shit was scattered, the bed looked a little broken, and- oh god.

Vabo-Chan, the frog Tsukishima won him at the carnival, was in pieces.

Kageyama took a sharp breath in, Vabo-Chan had helped him through so many nights since he got him. He was always there without judgement when Daishou would use him, or when he caught him cheating again and again.

He was crying, sobbing.

He knew he  _ shouldn’t _ be, it was just a stupid plush animal from a cheap carnival game. But Tsukishima gave it to him. And that day was the best day he'd had since Daishou and him had initially got together.

Someone is in the room with him, calling his name. But it was distant and foggy.

When they grabbed his hand, he shot it out to get them off. Whoever it was fell back, and called out to someone else. A couple other people came over, crowding him, so he grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at them, crawling backwards as he did so. After a couple more projectiles towards the blurry figures, he hit a wall.

He was hyperventilating now - he was trapped and he couldn’t really see and he couldn’t breathe-

He passed out.

\----------------------------------

He woke up in Tsukishima and Kuroo’s room. The little desk next to the beds - they put them together so all three could fit - held the stuff he wanted to take from the room: his lipgloss, a couple packets of bandages he used for coping, his wallet he stashed from Daishou so he wouldn’t take anything, and his laptop.

He looked around, he was alone, still in the PJs he borrowed - Kuroo’s flannel pants and Tsukishima’s hoodie that was a little large on him. In the corner sat his own PJs, half of it pink and/or blue, the other half completely black.

The door opened to Kuroo bringing in a blanket and a couple extra pillows, looking at Kageyama surprised, then happy. “You’re awake!”

Hinata scrambled to the door, a notable bruise on his nose and the inner corner of his eye, also excited. Tsukishima peered in, acting like it was everyday but clearly worried.

Kageyama flinched when Hinata ran up to him, prompting Hinata to jump backwards in a bow, “I’m sorry! I scared you earlier and I’m doing it again.”

“Earlier?” He remembered the state he was in when he discovered the room, “Was it you that I-”

Hinata shrugged it off, “I deserved it, I crowded you when you were already panicking and put my hands on you.”

Tsukishima shoved Hinata to the side, “can you- if you want, can you please tell us what happened?”

Kageyama had never seen Tsukishima so legitimately worried, so he took a deep breath, “he ripped up Vabo-Chan.”

This, of course, confused the others.

“The frog?”

Kageyama blushed a little, realizing how it sounded. “Look, it’s a little stupid but, Vabo-Chan helped me a lot while I was still with Daishou. After you got it for me, I would cuddle him every time I was overwhelmed or- y’know, when I didn’t have a good night with Daishou.”

Kageyama looked up at their faces, Tsukishima and Kuroo looked worried, but understanding. Hinata, on the other hand, was already crying.

“Can I please hug you Kageyama-Kun?”

“Um, yeah?”

Hinata jumped into a hug with him, sobbing into his shoulder. “It’s not dumb! I get why you’d freak out if he was destroyed!” He also mentioned a couple of things about kicking Daishou’s ass and getting more stuffed animals for him if he wanted.

Kuroo cleared his throat, prompting Hinata to stop and back up. They both looked at Tsukishima who was blushing.

“You assholes,” he muttered, then extended his hand with a mini frog in it. It was clearly a baby’s toy, but it was soft and sweet. “It’s not exactly Vabo-Chan, but I figured I’d replace the one Shitshou destroyed.

Kageyama smiled at the gesture, and hugged him close, “I love it.”

Tsukishima and Kuroo both blushed. Hinata looked between them and left with a roll of his eyes and a mutter of “and they call me a disaster.”

Kuroo watched Kageyama for a moment, “so, what are you gonna name him?”

Kageyama thought for a moment, “Tet-Chan.”

He smiled softly again at the frog. Tsukishima and Kuroo were in awe.

\----------------------------------

Takeda smiled at the remaining bands and singers. “Alright!” he started, gaining everyone’s attention, “our challenge today is more of a casual exercise rather than our usual three or four week productions! Remember those songs submitted by you at the very beginning?”

He saw a few nods before continuing, “well, today, one of your pieces will be picked for you to perform onstage. No worries about costumes nor back-up dancers, just singing. The actual performance will take place in about a day's time, enough time to practice with any extra people you may need.”

A couple people looked a little nervous, so he added the last factor, “your songs will be chosen by your peers at random, and you will remain anonymous until you sing.”

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------

”This one!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“But, why?” Kuroo didn’t understand the excitement.

“Because it feels the most genuine. The other two feel like the writer was forced to write them. They feel like the generic love or pop song. But this one feels like it was purely written by this person.”

Tsukishima spoke this time, “wow, you actually made an intelligent decision.”

Kuroo ignored the _ hey!  _ in favor of organizing the other two songs and putting their chosen one in the folder.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama, about 10 minutes after the choosing process was finished, breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried about the two songs Daishou made him pump out. But he got the one he hoped he would get, the one that was written by him, for him.

Kageyama started planning instruments, already knowing the melody by heart.

  
  


\----------------------------------

Kageyama sat on stage, the music started up.

_ I was too young to see the truth _

_ In my grandma's lap, I'm drowning in her perfume _

_ Too naive to even care _

_ 'Bout the words she whispered while she brushed out my hair _

Kageyama was already closing his eyes, he loved this song and glad it would see the light of day. Especially in a broadcasted show like this.

_ People gonna say _

_ If you need a break, someone'll take your place _

_ People gonna try _

_ To tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes _

_ (Just remember) _

He heard a few gasps, hopefully good. Not noticing, of course, the three in the crowd who knew this song, humming what they thought was the melody all of yesterday. Tsukishima and Kuroo really loved this song now.

_ Don't let them fuck you, honey, no, oh _

_ Don't let them try (ooh) _

_ Don't let them hurt you, baby _

_ Just say, "Recess, I'm tired" _

He opened his eyes slightly, almost laughing at how some people started shining lighters or their phone flashlights.

_ Sittin' in my room, looking at all I've done _

_ Everything I wanted has come to fruition _

_ I should be happy but I can't get out my bed _

_ Stressin' 'bout the voices screamin' inside my head _

He located Kuroo’s eyes in the crowd, a thank you for the night they shared talking about these things. Almost glowing when they locked eyes and he blushed.

_ People gonna say _

_ If you need a break, someone'll take your place _

_ People gonna try _

_ To tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes _

_ (Just remember) _

He locked eyes with Hinata next, remembering when he called him his best friend and forever prayed that would continue. He glowed a little brighter.

_ Don't let them fuck you, honey, no, oh _

_ Don't let them try (ooh) _

_ Don't let them hurt you, baby _

_ Just say "recess, " I'm tired _

He caught Tsukishima’s eyes last. He tried to convey every last  _ thank you _ he could into the look. For the care he gave and the understanding he displayed.

_ Where is my time? _

_ Gone in my mind _

_ Gone, I can't find _

_ Euphoria _

_ When I get upset _

_ I think in my head _

_ "I do as she says" _

He closed his eyes again, remembering both his grandparents, hoping they’re smiling at him. Knowing that they would be proud for picking himself back up.

_ People gonna say _

_ If you need a break, someone'll take your place _

_ People gonna try _

_ To tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes _

_ (Just remember) _

He couldn’t see much when he opened his eyes, except for the lights people waved to the sway of his music. He remembered Daishou one last time.

_ Don't let them fuck you, honey, no, oh _

_ Don't let them try (ooh) _

_ Don't let them hurt you, baby _

_ Just say "recess, " I'm tired _

He’s glad he broke his nose.

\----------------------------------

He approached Tsukishima and Kuroo that night, a plan in his head.

Hinata came bounding up to him, congratulating him on another victory and waving goodbye before he could say much. Tsukishima and Kuroo, thankfully, explained it to him.

They picked that song. And they loved it.

As they were almost in bed, however, Kageyama stopped them.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done, for how you’ve helped me. I want to ask you guys something first.”

“Shoot,” said Kuroo with a motion.

Kageyama took a deep breath, “I was hoping we could possibly go on a date? All of us? I really like you guys. I have since around the beginning of the competition.”

Kageyama took another breath and looked back up at their surprised faces.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Absolutely yes,” reaffirmed Kuroo.

“Next time we get a break?” Kageyama nodded, excited. “Now, come cuddle me. It’s been cold all night.”

With a laugh from Tsukishima and Kuroo, they complied and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting facts!
> 
> \- I own both frogs. A larger one from a carnival that I won for myself whom I named Jonathan, and the baby's stuffy that I got from Target. I named him Jack.
> 
> \- If you didn't know, Vabo-Chan is a legitimate mascot. It's the volleyball mascot in Japan (and in the anime).
> 
> \- Hinata's injury is one I got from catching a softball with my face.
> 
> \- I dressed Tobio in blues and pinks for a purpose, which may be explored in later additions to the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
